


Overtime on Eve

by Cinnafox



Series: ❅ Kuroko’s Christmas Collection ❅ [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Eve, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impulsive writing, Just read, M/M, its akafuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Akashi has to work overtime in a toy store which his family owns on Christmas Eve. It wasn’t a jolly day.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: ❅ Kuroko’s Christmas Collection ❅ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196917
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Overtime on Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Jolly Jolly~ here's some AkaFuri !

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The screeching screams of children cursed by the holiday in the biggest toy store in Tokyo, running around, tossing toys from the shelves, begging their parents to buy, down to the exasperated sighs and nagging parents were just as exhausting and taxing to be surrounded by.

“Just look at them.” Akashi said as he watched the children that were monsters in disguise, all workers of the toy store were no all over the place to collect the mess that were repeated by the next toddlers, they tried to tame them without offending their parents and all they could do was wailed and moaned in hopes that the parents would stop their filthy children from destroying the new stocks that they just shelved in. 

Akashi Seijuurou, the heir of the mega cooperate whose wish to work among the lower positions in the company was granted by his father.

First he had made a plan to get out of the higher position system, being the next heir means he needed to be in all the meetings, all the tours, all the events and what nots and that means he had to be his best self; he had to be presentable, he had to be poised and well spoken yet firm and confident and all of that was too tiring. 

It got even tiring for his boyfriend to listen to him ramble all day and night about how tired he is and with all the complaints about how much he dislikes the business partners he had met. It wasn’t even a sight that his friend had seen, he particularly hated hated the life of being the heir of the Akashi cooperate, he hated the elegant parties, the quiet meetings, the boring suits. In fact, he likes to play, he likes to have fun, he likes impromptu dates and plans, heck— he even likes to drag his poor boyfriend to the spookiest forest in Tokyo, that was the man he is, all smart, intelligent, well spoken because of the way he was brought up by his loving parents. However, deep inside, he’s a demon in disguise, as his own boyfriend puts it. 

So he spent all week before December to convince his father to give him a break for the holidays from the corporate hustle and bustle. He even prepared an hour presentation with projector and slides, he gave all reasonings that seems to convince his father “Working with the lower ranks would grant me the better understanding of our working culture while we’re not looking. There must be improvements that could be made to make our employees more happy, thus creating a positive working environment would increase their working performance.” But really, his hidden agenda was so he could have fun and bring his precious lover out on winter dates which his father probably suspected but didn’t question, Seijuurou was a very convincing presenter. 

“You said you wanted a better understanding of our working environment. Unfortunately, you missed your break time to have lunch with Furihata.” Kuroko, oh his best friend with a shit stoic mouth of his, he didn’t even bother to hide his mocking tone. 

Akashi gave Kuroko the side eye. The other only chuckled with his hands full of soft toys which had been tossed by toddlers. “I’m glad you comprehend my situation, Kuroko, and the headbands sure enlighten our motivation through the day. Kouki most probably has his hands full as of this moment.” Akashi replied calmly, but inside, he was crying ugly.

The contrast of Akashi’s hair and the red christmas headband with a bouncy spring of reindeer’s antlers were a match made in heaven, plus their ordinary collared red uniform made him look quite charming, and the christmas pins they had on were too jolly for Akashi’s bore face at the moment, if his hands weren’t full, he’d snap a pic and send it over to their group chat of closest friends.

“Glad to hear that, Akashi _-san._ ” Kuroko added with a smile and tone were taunting that Akashi only managed to snarl half-way and at that very moment their heads turned towards the direction of a grizzly shout that belongs to none other than Kagami, who looked like he was about to start a wrestle a ten year old “Did you just kick me? Oh you piece of—“ Kuroko dropped the plush toys and sprinted over to Kagami’s situation “Kagami!” 

Akashi sighed and bent down to collect the plush toys Kuroko had dropped on the floor before running to stop Kagami’s attempt to brawl fight with a child— a bloody ten year old child. How is Kuroko even dating a red grizzly? But then again, Kuroko was no angel with a halo either, he may look like one but Akashi knows best that none of his friends are saints. 

Except for one darling he knows; across the toy store from the street, was a double storey cafe with warm and peaceful ambiance, a completely different contrast to the bright and colorful toy store. Despite the crowd and the double glass entrance door of the store, he still could see his boyfriend in a plain red apron, serving customers plates of pastries with his smile that was so vibrant and everything about him emits warmth and kindness. 

Furihata Kouki was the reason he had made an hour presentation just to work in the store his family owns, to be across from his boyfriend so they could spend more time together. 

The sudden kick on the face was a reminder of the price he was willing to pay just to be close to his darling. Akashi didn’t understand why this child was crying when he was the one who had his face kicked and not the child! 

The nerve of a child to play the victim was beyond him. He didn’t let it show of course, only smiling warmly as the mother of the child comforted her toddler and bowed in apology to Akashi. He got up and placed the toys to their respective places, and collect some more toys that he found laying either on the floor or in random aisles and shelves and baskets. He sighed, why can’t they just place them in the ‘random’ aisle where the store have specifically have the special place for things they do not want or not remember where to put them, that way the store would still be in ship shaped and the workers would have much easier time to work with placing them back. 

Of all times, Akashi made a mental note that Christmas Eve has got to be the worst season to work. Over the gift wrapping counter, he could see Kasamatsu in fits of trying to untape the sticky tape between wrapping paper and the nerve that bulge on his temple was a sign he was gonna rip them to shreds, and Kise was no good in keeping his boyfriend calm and trying to sweet talk his way through to long queues of parents and their screaming children. 

On a different section of the store, he could see Kagami trying to calm Kuroko down who seems to be sending death glares to a group of children, and he was not sure if it would be appropriate to ask him what was the matter. 

Oh if only Furihata was there to embrace him through the hellish store of screaming children. 

Furihata’s time was grand. The cafe was crowded and they have orders upon orders of pastries and beverages. There were customers who had pre-ordered batches of sweet delights for their Christmas parties and Furihata juggled between customers were flawless and his smile never faltered. The customers loved him and willing to remain patient as he asked for their understanding. 

After he had handed a customer their box of cake which they had ordered and wished them the holidays, he could see the crowd in the grand toy store. It was packed and busy and he could hear the screams and joyous laughter of children, and he wondered how his lover was doing. He smiled to himself, of course his boyfriend would be doing swell. 

Oh, how little does he know.

Back in the toy store, Akashi was rubbing his temple behind the cashier, the mother and father in front of him were arguing and their child screaming and crying. Akashi sighed, the lines were getting long and the mother next in line shyly called for his attention, “um, excuse me” she tried but she wasn’t sure if he could hear her over all the noise.

“Yes, ma’am?” Akashi tries to tweak his lips upward but he just looked more tired that way. “Could I maybe pay mine first? I only have two items and—“ she squeaked when the mother in front snapped her head at her and seethed “No you can’t! We were here first!” 

“So-sorry” the other apologised with a smile so tired, and her child who was holding her hand seemed to be quiet and well behaved type, Akashi felt bad for her.

“Listen,” Akashi said as kindly as possible “The queue is getting too long, and everyone is waiting for their turn. It’s the eve and everyone has got places to be and seems to me you have yet to decide what to really want to be checked out. Why don't you kindly wait—“

“Wait?” Now she was glaring at Akashi “You want me to wait?” Now she had her finger pointing at him in a threatening manner “You listen here, you little twit” she gritted her teeth, her snarl was ugly and Kuroko who was standing close by had sense the danger arising. 

“Just who do you think you are?” The lady punctuates at Akashi who had his head hung low, his fringe shadowing his eyes, with a smooth curl of his lip he breathed out a smirk and before he could begin, Kagami and Kasamatsu had tackled him down and Kise swooped in on Akashi’s spot on the cashier with a cheery smile “Hello, ma’am, haha jolly-wolly! Listen, there’s this new stock I think your daughter would love-love, why not spare a minute and I’ll show you, ya? Ya! Okay! Let’s go! This way!” Kise quickly guided the previously angry mother and her small family elsewhere while Kuroko stepped in with an ever kind smile.

“Next please,” Kuroko smiled and greetee the next customer anf he scanned the items all the while Kagami and Kasamatsu were struggling to keep Akashi down who was wiggling under them “Let me go! I command you! I will gouge her eyes out!” Akashi shouted angrily. 

“Akashi— there are children in here!” Kagami shot back and pressed the side of Akashi’s head to the ground, the smaller red-head started biting on thin air as if his teeth could reach Kagami and snipe his hands off. 

Long after hours, when the last customer had left the grand toy store and every other neighbouring shops got ready to close and lock up shop, the staff of the toy store were close to collapsing on the floor which were poured with mess and mess. The once grand toy store looked like some giant had trashed the building upside down. 

Kuroko sighed as he was the first to plop on one of the cushioned benches, his legs were sore and he was dizzy with sleep. The staff looked all around them; the mess created would take all night to morning even with twenty-four staff on shift, it was Christmas Eve and two hours 'til Christmas. It wasn't how they plan to spend the celebration. 

Akashi observed them, they were all so drained and tired, their eyes were empty and miserable, the messes around them were horrid. Even the ever so chirpy Kise Ryouta had sunk to the floor beside Kasamatsu who was patting his head affectionately. Akashi knew well enough that thi was just too much, and he couldn't bear to have them work overtime just to clear the mess.

When one staff moved to pick up the few boxes of dolls, Akashi immediately spoke up "Stop, stop" he waved his hand as a way to instruct the staff to drop whatever he was doing and everyone was watching him. 

Akashi smiled at him warmly despite his tired eyes and body weight felt heavier than usual. 

"Just head home, you guys." 

They exchanged quizzical looks among themselves then back at Akashi for affirmation, then one said "But Akashi-san the mess, we can't leave it like that" and another added "How'd we know when something goes missing?" then another "We're closed on Christmas too" 

"Besides," Kasamatsu said, "We need to do proper closing and accounts." 

Akashi's smile didn't change one bit "I'm fully aware of that. Don't worry, just head home tonight and spend Christmas with your families, leave the mess, and leave the accounts and closing to me." When none responded or moved, he added half-jokingly "I'm not gouging any body's eyes, just please pack up and leave, it's the company's orders." 

Kagami and Kuroko laughed softly. "Yes, Akashi-san" Kuroko said and he wasn't using the teasing tone to which Akashi appreciates and smiled back. 

Akashi locked up after every one of the staff had punched out and left into the cold winter night. He collected only a few of the toys into the cart before heading behind the counter to close the day's business and accounts. 

At which time he was finished and only needed to stash the cash of the day into the vault, a knock came over to the door, it was muffled but enough for Akashi to hear it. He looked out and saw a familiar man out in the dark, waving at him, it was his darling. 

Akashi rushed to the first door and went to unlock the second, the cold breeze swooped in as the opened one door for Furihata to step in. Furihata was huffing cold air and shivered slightly, he turned to Akashi after the door was locked again. 

Akashi looked both relieved and concerned, "Kouki, it's almost midnight. Why aren't you home yet?" He asked and brought his hand up to brush the fringe off from the other's eyes. 

"Umm, Kuroko told me that you were staying in late tonight and allowed them to head home early." Furihata said and Akashi sighed. 

"So I thought I'd keep you company, I made some hot vanilla mint and brought some cookies and cinnamon rolls, I just warmed them up." Furihata chipped, holding out the paper tray of two hot drinks and a bag of warm pastries. "And, maybe we could walk home together tonight?" Furihata suggested shyly. 

Akashi smiled and caressed his lover's cold soft cheeks "Of course, baby" Furihata's cheeks flushed, burying his chin into his scarf, he walked towards the inner entrance of the building and Akashi only smirked, he knew he got Furihata's heart fluttering. 

"Wow" Furihata stared at the mess sprawled all across the store. 

"Ya." Akashi replied. 

"What happened here?" 

"Revolution." 

Furihata scoffed at Akashi who shrugged "I'm bad at jokes sweetie, give me a break." 

The couple proceeds carefully towards the counter and Furihata had to take extra cautious step while Akashi looked like he was an expert to avoid stepping on any toys without looking. 

"Wait here, I'll just need to keep this in the vault." Akashi said as he took the secured packaging of cash and Bill's to the back while Furihata waited for him. 

When he got back, the couple sat on the floor with their backs against the closed cabinets behind the counter. The to were pressed shoulder to shoulder, in their hands were their warm drinks from the cafe Furihata works at and the bag of pastries were on the floor in front of them. Furihata sighed contentedly as after a sip of the milky mint. Akashi had a hint of cinnamon spice and Furihata made them to suit his taste buds, and Akashi approved of it. 

"So," Furihata began after a bite of a cookie, he stared at Akashi expectantly and the other only blinked back in confusion. "What?"

"Don't _what_ me, wear it." 

"Wear what?" Akashi asked between chews, it was a habit he had picked up after Furi, only something he does when he's with him or the group of their goofy friends. 

Furihata reached his hand over to the counter top and brought down the headband that Akashi had worn through the day. Akashi gave him a defiant look "No"

"Oh yes" Furihata insisted with a nod. 

"Kouki, I wore that ridiculous thing all day, and you want me to wear it again?" 

"That's because I don't get to see you wear it and it's not ridiculous, it's cute!" 

"It's horrid! I'm not wearing it"

"Oh come on, for me" 

Akashi stared at Furihata for a moment who was giving him a pleading look, the one where he thinks he could win over just anything and Akashi knew well enough that even his darling angel has wicked intentions behind that sweet facade, purest of heart, but he probably has hung out too long with his other sets of devilish friends that Kuroko's sneaky side has rubbed off on him. 

"No," Akashi pressed firmly but not wanting to hurt Furihata's feelings either. 

"Well, that's not fair" Furihata pouted.

"It's completely fair, you get to only see me at my best" 

"That's the point, I'm supposed to see everything, even at your worst"

"That's not what I meant"

"That's what you're supposed to mean" Furihata grinned. 

Akashi stared at Furihat and smirked "Are you defying me, Kouki?"

Furihata grin "Yup." He answered childishly.

"Fine." Akashi finally relented and Furihata clapped his hands when Akashi took the headband from him. Furihata watch as Akashi unwillingly placed the headband over his hand the bouncy reindeer antlers sprung left to right and Furihata squealed. 

"You look so adorable" 

"That's not a word suit for an Akashi" 

"Pfft, yea whatever Akashi junior, look at you," Furihata fawns over him. 

"This lights up too, wanna see?" Akashi didn't wait for Furihata respond when he reached the edge of the headband behind his ear where a small button could be pressed. He pressed on it and the spring and rims of the antlers blinked the green and red, the squeal of enlightenment emitting from Furihata were music to his ears, he was happy, he was so happy that Akashi didn't mind looking absolutely ridiculous before his boyfriend. "For the record, it's my first time turning it on." 

Furihata was touched and Akashi finally took off the headband as he chuckled "Okay, that's enough, my pride's hurting." 

Furihata chuckled and laid his head on Akashi's shoulder "Well for starters, 'least you didn't need to wear an elf costume."

Akashi gasped in relief "I wouldn't live through the day." And Furihata shook his head in agreement "You wouldn't. Our friends won't let you live it down either."

"We have evil friends" Akashi nodded.

"We have evil friends." Furihata repeated. 

"It was really sweet of you" Furihata said after a moment of comfortable silence. "Despite all the disaster that seem to happen here," he laughed "Kuroko and the others looked really tired, and Kise looked really messed up, but yet they seem happy." 

Akashi chuckled "That's 'cause it's Christmas soon"

Furihata shook his head "No, no one comes out happy after a long day at work no matter what day it is and especially not on a holiday season. Sei," Furihata pushed himself up to look at Akashi. 

"Sei, they came out happy because of you. Do you have any idea how tiring a day job like this is? It's physically and mentally taxing, unlike a nine to five job, the shift changes, and the amount of time to themselves are little because they need to compensate time for sleep. Most times at work is so tedious because either their manager or supervisors are a pain in the butt, making work environment so draining." He continued "They were happy because they had a leader to work with alongside them, and to let them off early without closing properly for the night because you offered to close up for them. It was so thoughtful and sweet of you." 

Furihata laughed softly "Well, I know your true intention of working down here was to spend time with me" the blush and failed attempt of spluttering self-defense made Akashi looked like a child. Furihata wasn't supposed to know, well he kinda knew when Akashi did hinted it but it wasn't supposed to be blatantly obvious. 

"We didn't even get to spend any time together the whole week." Akashi mumbled in disappointment. "But you stayed with them and did what you were supposed to, you worked with them and didn't abandon them. You're going to be the boss of the century when you take over the company."

"Mm." Akashi smiled and pulled Furihata close to him once more. Resting his cheek on the crown of the other's head. "Thank you, Kouki." He then sighed "I'm still not sure if I'm really cut out for this. It's… quite scary."

Furihata chuckled, "Well, when the time comes, you'll know when you're ready. Just know, I'll always be by your side no matter what, Sei." 

Akashi smiled "Yea." He pulled his lover closer and brought his drink to his lips.

Just two stayed like that for awhile until their cups were dry to the bottom and their bag of pastries left with only crumbs, until Furihata let out a small yawn did Akashi finally called it a night. Akashi turned off all the lights and locked up the shop before taking Furihata's gloved hands in his. They walked hand in hand and the snow crunched beneath their slow steps. The city was quiet and calm. 

"You know, it's really not bad either." Akashi said and looked at Furihata's warm brown eyes, "I might even work down here a little longer if it means walking you home every night." 

Furihata blushed beneath his scarf. "Oh, Sei" yes, Seijuurou, the romantic one but sometimes…

"KRAMPUS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Akashi shouted suddenly and sprinted ahead. Furihata turned back as he squeaked and scurried after his lover, crying and whining. 

"Seijuurou! You fucking piece of shit!" Furihata cussed and scream and Akashi laughed. 

Sometimes, Akashi is, as Furihata said; a piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are like OOC.  
> But I do like the idea of Akashi being a snarky little shit xD like in last game when he was joking about Nash and his gang rafting back to America. 
> 
> Whoever's reading "12 dates to christmas" , I am updating it very soon >< I just need a warm up LOL.
> 
> I also like to thank my buddy frosty, for my akafuri tagline in tags lol.


End file.
